


What I Truly Want (Is Innocence Lost)

by Bttmyoongi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Peter Parker, Caught, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Not Really though Wade knows what he's doing, Peter doesn't know that he has a humiliation kink, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Top Wade Wilson, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wade gets off on how unexperienced Peter is, Wet Dream, innocence kink, sort of, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bttmyoongi/pseuds/Bttmyoongi
Summary: Peter would, work himself to death, would even live solely off of shitty Ramen from the corner store across the street from his apartment for the rest of his life if it meant he was never caught masturbating by Wade Wilson ever again.(Or: Wade walks in on Peter masturbating multiple times )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this has been like 9 months in the making but I'm finally happy with it so yay!! I hope you like it!!
> 
> Spideypool is the greatest.

Peter was a teenager with a healthy sex drive and no significant other, so it really shouldn’t come as a shock to anyone that he frequently masturbates. He wouldn’t call himself a prude, and blushing when sex is brought up in casual conversation is not a good enough reason to warrant him one. He just likes to keep his private time private, which was has never exactly been a difficult feat. That is, until Wade Wilson barged his way into the teen’s life. 

 

It was a wednesday, incidentally one of Peter’s more course-heavy days. He attended all of them without question and had returned home around seven at night, stomach almost as empty as his fridge. College was a struggle. 

 

He sat down and completed his coursework over a bowl of chicken flavored ramen noodles and a granola bar before heading to take a shower. It’d realistically probably been less than 24 hours since the last time he masturbated but he’d had a busy day and he still had to go out and patrol later tonight and- and  _ jesus christ   _ he doesn’t need any more fucking excuse than that to want to masturbate.

 

Because once again, it’s  _ healthy,  _ okay?

 

He stands facing the stream of the water, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It felt nice, the warm water beating against his tensed muscles. He squirted some body wash into his palm, wrapping his soap-slick hand around his cock. He sighed out, stroking himself with no rush. He didn’t picture anything or anyone in particular, solely focusing on the feeling. Fantasies were usually reserved for nights alone in bed where he had a lot of time. When he was fully hard against his hand he sped up, pausing to rub his thumb on a sensitive spot right under the head of his cock, resulting in a buck of his hips. 

 

The spray of the water and the pleasure-jumbled thoughts in his head prevented him from paying much attention to anything around him, not that he supposed there was a reason to be alert in the first place. 

 

He was oblivious to the pair of eyes watching him from right outside of the shower. 

 

Wade had a habit of coming over unannounced, climbing in through the perpetually unlocked window to clean himself up in Peter’s bathroom after a fight. Usually the only proof of his visits were the bloodstains left on Peter’s carpet, as Wade most of the time didn’t even see Peter when he came over. He thought nothing of it when he heard the shower running, figuring Peter wouldn’t mind seeing him. When he entered the bathroom he did not expect what he saw; a naked, soaked Peter Parker, body curled around his fist working feverishly around his cock, mouth opened in a blissful ‘o’ shape. He ran his thumb under the head and bucked his hips helplessly, releasing a small, stuttered moan. 

 

Wade had known Spider Man for just a little over a year, but had only known Peter himself for a little under three months. He was astonished to find out how young he was, and to this day he often forgets but seeing him now, desperately working his cock like it’s the only reason he has to live, he’s reminded of just how young Peter really is. He has half a mind to leave, give the poor boy some privacy but he really needed to clean up and if Peter came out to see Wade just waiting there he would know that Wade had seen him anyway. 

 

Before he could even make a decision, his options were all thrown to the wind when Peter slowly opened his eyes, pupils blown wide in pleasure, and locked eyes with Wade. His lidded eyes shot open immediately, hand ripping away from his cock like it had bitten him. Wade almost laughed. 

 

“Wade!” He tried to sound angry but the mortification drowned it out. 

 

“Sorry, baby boy, didn’t mean to interrupt,” Wade said, obviously amused. Peter was hiding behind the shower curtain, not even peeking his head out. 

 

“Were you watching me?!” Wade laughed for a minute. 

 

“Yeah, I was. Didn’t mean to, it was just sort of adorable seein’ how desperately you were stroking your dick,” Wade said truthfully, not even the slightest bit ashamed. He couldn’t see Peter but he was sure his face was bright red. 

 

“Shut up! Just- fuck- just hurry up and get out!” 

 

‘So you can finish? Don’t worry, baby boy, you can keep going, I won’t interup-”

 

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up, Wade!” 

 

~.~

 

It’d been three weeks since Wade had barged in on him getting off and Peter had had his window locked every day since. Wade hadn’t even had the decency to pretend to be sorry for watching him maturbate, had even fucking  _ teased _ him about it. Peter could have screamed. 

 

He resented Wade’s shamelessness, resented the sad fact that he couldn’t get off for a whole two weeks after the incident without feeling overly alert the whole time, which made it  _ really _ fucking hard to get off. 

 

His anxiety was starting to wear off, finally, and Peter couldn’t be more grateful. He wasn’t sure if Wade had been coming to his window since then, it didn’t really matter since he couldn’t get in anyway, but Peter had yet to see him since then.

 

A week ago, Peter had agreed to a sort of  _ alliance  _ with the Avengers, which he was grateful for since he no longer had to patrol as Spider man every night. He wasn’t an official part of the avengers but they were partners, essentially. Today was a Friday, the only weekday Peter had class-free. Usually he’d be out patrolling but, thanks to his aforementioned arrangement, he found himself with nothing to do. He’d already completed all of his coursework for the following Monday and with no Spiderman duties to tend to he was completely empty handed.

 

The night progressed with Peter on the couch watching reruns of NCIS, shifting his position every five minutes with a detached sigh. Eventually he grabbed his laptop, leaving the TV on for background noise as he checked his emails. He went to clear his history, run a system scan to keep his computer virus and malware free when something in his recent history caught his attention. 

 

‘Pretty Twink Deepthroats Big Cock- Pornhub.com’

 

He reflected on back when he had originally found the video. The title was cheesy, almost enough to make him cringe but the thumbnail image of a cute brunette laying on his back with his mouth full of cock was undeniably hot. He clicked it, desperate to get off to  _ something _ and had found that the video was actually incredibly arousing, enough to make him fully hard without a single touch. He’d came so hard. 

 

Peter hovered over the link, tapping gently on the right click button indecisively. 

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t,” He said to himself, but didn’t move his cursor. Really, he had no qualms and it wasn’t like he had anything else to do for the rest of the night so he picked up his laptop, set it on his bed and kicked off his sweatpants before clicking the link. 

 

The opening, just as Peter remembered, was a pretty brunette boy with golden eyes laying on his back, his head tilted back against the edge of the bed as he looked up into the eyes of someone off camera. He smiled cockily, excitedly. A man, hung and naked from the waist down stepped into frame, grabbing his cock and stepping closer to the boy, He rubbed the tip against the boy’s lips, pulling back every time he tried to suck the cock into his mouth. 

 

Peter grabbed his own dick, glancing at the window to his right to make sure it was locked as an afterthought. He took his time, focusing on the screen as he worked himself with slow paced movements. The video continued, the smaller man taking the cock down his throat like he was meant to do it. Peter pondered over if he even had a gag reflex at all. He gradually picked up speed but the larger man grew impatient and held his head still, waiting for the younger man’s affirmative nod before thrusting his cock down his throat. Peter matched the pace of his stroking with the pace of the man on screen’s thrusts, feeling the long forgotten feeling of pre-orgasmic heat licking at his core. He didn’t try to hold back his pleasured sighs. 

 

He watched the video to it’s entirety, heat picking up distinctly as he watched the larger man pull his cock out of the brunette’s mouth, the latter’s eyelids fluttering shut gently just as cum splattered over his face. 

 

Peter’s hand flew over his cock, eyes squeezed shut with the repetitive image of cum painting the pretty brunette's face  playing behind his eyelids. He was moaning desperately, body curled in on itself as he got closer and closer to coming. With one final thumb over his slit following a hard tug, he gasped, back arching as he came so hard he couldn’t breath for a hot minute.

 

Peter tilted his head back against the wall behind his head, panting for breath.  _ Fuck _ that was good.

 

“You know, Petey, the doormat is a really dumb place to hide a spare key,” Wade spoke casually, leaning against Peter’s bedroom doorframe with a smug smile on his face. The peace of his afterglow immediately dissolved, Peter jumping at the intrusive voice. He automatically went to cover himself. He spluttered for a minute, words failing him.

 

“How long have you been there?” He asked, barely a whisper,

 

“By that do you mean how much did I see? Oh, just the end, really. You sounded hot, Petey, acting like this was the first time you’ve ever touched your cock,” He chuckled, still leaning in the doorway. “What were you watching?”

 

“Just-” Peter said, shaking his head. His cheeks were redder than they’ve ever been. “Just do whatever you came here for and get out.” Wade snickered.

 

“The only thing I really want to  _ do _ has already taken care of himself, it seems,” he replied smoothly, amusement still lacing his tone. He narrowly dodged the pillow chucked at his head following that comment. 

 

~.~

 

Peter had thrown himself into his work entirely after that. 

 

He went patrolling every night, even the days he’s agreed the Avengers could take on his duties for him. He stayed out all night, not coming back to his apartment until he was dead tired. On days he had classes, he would work on each assignment the day he got them, even when the due date was days or weeks away. He resided in the library every night until it closed then returned home only to change into his Spiderman suit and leave the house. 

 

Any distraction was welcome. Anything to keep him from getting off. 

 

It was probably the most pathetic Peter had ever felt but he couldn’t find it in himself to care all that much because, honestly, Peter would, work himself to death, would even live solely off of shitty Ramen from the corner store across the street from his apartment for the  **_rest of his life_ ** if it meant he was never caught masturbating by Wade Wilson ever again.

 

Wade had come over a few times since the incident, twice to wash blood off of himself or to patch up a wound, and once just to beg Peter to make him tacos because he was hungry. Peter did. 

 

Surprisingly, the interactions between the two hadn’t been awkward as Peter had expected them to be. Everything was as it generally was; Wade making inappropriate jokes, weird requests, and overall just being fucking psycho and Peter rolling his eyes but obliging him anyway.

 

When Peter came home that night he was almost too exhausted to walk. Mere minutes after he collapsed on his bed he was out like a light, his jeans only 80% of the way down his legs, on top of the covers. At that time, when he was finally making up for the exhaustion he’d endured the last few days, his libido decided it needed some attention as well. 

 

It started innocently enough, a few almost inaudible moans slipping out as Peter subconsciously moved his hips, dreaming of big, rough hands holding his hips and pink lips tracing their way along his spine.But it quickly escalated into something much more lewd, fit for a low grade porno. 

 

And at that precise moment of escalation, none other than Wade Wilson climbed in through the window.

He, being the oblivious moron Peter always claims him to be, didn’t catch on at first. He climbed in the bedroom window humming quietly, careful to close it all the way so that the wind didn’t render the younger teen’s room unbearably cold. He wasn’t injured today, an anomaly, but he decided now was a good a time as ever to take a shower, rejuvenate and relax. He nearly cooed at the little movements Peter was making in his sleep, the occasional little sounds.

 

It was only when he was walking past the bed towards Peter’s en suite bathroom that he noticed the  _ little sounds _ Peter was making weren’t as cute and decent as he’d thought, his movements not so innocent.

 

Wade’s mouth hung open, blinking his eyes a few times. Before him on the bed lay Peter, writhing around in bed, bucking his hips into the mattress helplessly, trying to find enough friction to make him cum. He whined breathily in his sleep, hips still shifting. Wade was frozen on the spot.

 

Peter was having a wet dream.

 

He was mesmerized by the sight, the desperation in Peter’s movements making heat stir low in his abdomen. Peter managed to kick his pants the rest of the way off his legs, the lack of restriction allowing him to move much more sinfully. Wade had known the younger was definitely overworking himself, had seen him out patrolling every night, had noticed the heavy, exhausted bags under his eyes but he had no idea that his increase in work was affecting his free time enough to where he couldn’t even blow off steam. Wade wanted to know what his head had conjured up, what image was making Peter so horny and desperate in his unconscious state. 

 

After watching Peter buck and whine for a good few minutes, Wade decided to help the poor boy out in his endeavors. He grabbed one of the pillows Peter had discarded off to the side and slid it between his open legs. He couldn’t slide the pillow under his hips without physically moving Peter and risking waking him up so he just sort of awkwardly nudged the pillow against his crotch. Eventually, Peter’s mind registered the pressure of another object and his hips lifted, rolling backwards to catch on the very edge of the pillow. He was rising his hips higher now and Wade timed it, shoving the pillow forward when Peter’s hips were at their highest point. This caused the pillow to rub harshly against Peter’s cock at the same time as he thrusted down against it, forcing a loud pleasured yelp out of him. Wade bit his lip at the sound. 

 

With the added friction, Peter’s hips sped up, moans becoming steadily more constant and loud. Wade could tell he was going to cum soon, in his boxers like a teenager. He should have left the second he’d managed to get the pillow under Peter’s hips but he couldn’t help himself, watching Peter’s sloppy desperate movements as if in a daze. 

 

Peter came hard, hips stuttering and a long moan slipping past his lips. He whined as he came down, hips dragging lazily through the aftershocks and Wade felt his cheeks flush in half-embarrassment half-arousal. He watched Peter for a few more seconds, the teen stretching out like a cat, satisfied, before he headed to the shower. 

 

The next morning, Peter woke up with dry come staining his underwear and a pillow under his hips. He winced, disgusted and ashamed, before walking off to the laundry room and dropping his release-stained boxers in the hamper, replacing them with a loose pair of sweatpants before heading to the kitchen. 

 

“G’mornin, spidey,” Wade slurred through a mouthful of lucky charms. Peter jumped at the sound of his voice. 

 

“Wade, how long have you been here?”

 

“Ah, since last night. Slept on your couch, not even a little comfy, dude, I swear. Might as well have slept on the floor,” Wade complained. Peter tried not to panic at the fact that Wade showed up last night, figuring his relaxed demeanor implied he’d come in  _ after _ Peter had had his dream.

 

“You’ve got a real pretty orgasm face by the way.” 

 

“Fucking hell Wade!”

 

~.~

 

“This is your fault, you know?” 

 

Peter had been patrolling quite successfully that night. He’d managed to prevent two assaults, stop a handful of robberies, until he came upon something a little less normal. 

 

Venom. The one villain who managed to haunt Spiderman’s existence. 

 

They fought, in some broken down warehouse, and Peter, despite the exhaustion seeping through his bones, was managing to keep the upper hand.

 

That is until none other than Wade fucking Wilson had to show his face. 

 

“Spidey!” He called, causing Peter to whip his head around for a second. Venom picked peter up by his neck, his thick black tendrils wrapping around his body, immobilizing him. 

 

“Who’s your friend?” He taunted. He tossed Peter aside, his head banging against the wall and nearly knocking him unconscious. He regained his focus after a minute, trying to wiggle himself free from his binds. He could hear Venom and Wade fighting but he remained focused on trying to free himself, figuring Deadpool could hold him off long enough for Peter to get out and help. Of course, he thought wrong.

 

Fucking Wade Wilson.

 

So here they were now, bound together on a chair, faces mere inches apart with Peter quite literally sitting on Wade’s lap. The latter kept trying to reach for his Katanas but it was no use and they both knew it. 

 

Peter just hoped the Avengers had caught wind and were stopping Venom, since it was clear Peter and Wade were in no position to do so. 

 

“Y’know, Spidey, I always wanted you in my lap but this isn’t really what I meant,” Wade quipped, having given up trying to free his Katanas. Peter glared at him heavily. 

 

“This is your fault, you know?” Peter spat. 

 

“Me? How so, baby boy?” Wade asked, feigning innocence.

 

“I was handling Venom perfectly fine by myself until you came in and interrupted! You distracted me,” he said bitterly. 

 

“Look on the bright side, you have the pleasure of sitting on my lap, baby,” Wade responded, tilting his head to the side flirtatiously. 

 

“Oh, don’t even start.”

 

“I’m surprised you’re not hard,” Wade stated and Peter narrowed his eyes.

 

“Why are you surprised, it’s not like you’re exactly my type, Deadpool.” 

 

“Oh sweetie, you hurt me.” He made to press a hand to his chest before he remembered he couldn’t move. “Really though. You’re basically a teenager, you could get hard anywhere.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Peter scoffed.

 

“I’m not even that young, Wade,” Peter said in monotone. “I’m 20.”

 

“Just a little teen! Aw, little baby!” 

 

“When we get out of this I’m going to beat your ass.”

 

“ Oh! I bet I could just move my thigh around and you’d get hard, huh?” With that, Wade ground his thigh upward (as much as he could in their position) into Peter’s crotch. Peter growled as Wade repeated the movement again and again and  _ again _ .

 

“Wade! Stop that!” 

 

“Why? Are you gonna get hard? Nothing I haven’t already seen,” Wade responded casually, grinding his thigh upward once more. Peter wiggled, trying to stop Wade from moving. The shift in position tilted Peter’s hips forward, meaning his dick caught the brunt of Wade’s next thrust, making Peter’s cock twitch and Peter almost slip out a moan.

 

Fuck. 

 

“Holy shit Parker, are you actually getting turned on?” Wade asked in disbelief, not halting his movements. 

 

“You’re  _ rubbing _ my  _ crotch _ , Wade,” Peter spat, though he couldn’t hide the urgency behind his voice, the desperation for Wade to just  _ stop moving _ before he actually got hard and made the entire situation infinitely worse for all parties. 

  
  


-

 

“You’re actually hard,” Wade exclaimed, something akin to awe in his voice. Peter didn’t respond, mortified beyond belief. He could never see Wade ever again. He’d have to retire being Spider Man, move to a different country and change his identity. Oh god, he needed to get out of this situation  _ pronto _ .

 

There was silence. Peter’s struggles renewed, his hands grasping and pulling at the rope-like tendrils behind his back. 

 

“We need to get out of here. Now.” He said more to himself than to Wade, who seemed to still be in a daze.”

 

“You don’t want Tony stick-up-the-ass Stark to see your boner?” Wade asked after a moment and Peter looked at him, glaring through the Spider Man mask. “What? What did I do?” Wade asked defensively.

 

“You really just don’t understand social etiquette, do you?” 

 

“What makes you assume that?”

 

“Well, let’s see, Wade. We are tied together while a dangerous villain is parading around the city, presumably fucking things up, and your first priority is to rut against me and get me hard. And then, to add on to that, you decide then is a good time to ask perverted and inappropriate questions.” Peter practically shouted, struggling all the while.

 

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, Spidey. I understand your societal rules and all that, they just don’t apply to me. Also, I can see this logically. Venom’s bounds are too strong and, with the position he put us in, it will be next to impossible to break free without other people’s assistance. We are stuck here until someone comes to our aide, Spidey. With this in mind, I decided now would be a good time to experiment with my favorite horny spider.”

 

“Don’t call me horny.”

 

“Why not? It’s true. We’re sitting here arguing and you’re _ still  _ hard,” Wade pointed out, grinding his thigh upward into Peter’s semi-hard dick. The latter sucked in a quick breath at the unexpected contact.

 

“Alright, new rule; don’t do that anymore,” Peter demanded, straightening himself.

 

“Why not?”

 

“What they fuck do you mean why no-”

 

“Hear me out, Petey,” Wade cut in. “Listen, obviously I’m not a complete and utter asshole so if you  _ really _ don’t want to do this, I won’t force you. What I do know, though, is that you’re a prideful and tsundere little teen.” 

 

“Hey! That-”

  
  


“Let me finish. But if you don’t let your pride get in the way, we could have some fun, Petey. I can guarantee you we have no less than 20 minutes we’ll have to sit here and, if you want, we could make it fun. Think about it, what good reason do you have for not doing this?”

 

“You’re 10 years older than me, Wade.”

 

“And you’re 20 years old. Perfectly legal. Next?”

 

“I- what if you’re wrong? What if someone comes in to save us and we’re…” He trailed off, blushing under the mask.

 

“Venom is a real big asshole. I can 100% guarantee you all the Avengers are busy with him. Besides, you probably won’t last that long anyway.” Peter scowled and Wade laughed.

 

“What if I don’t want semen in my spiderman suit?”

 

“It’s called a washing machine, spidey.” Wade refuted amused. Peter struggled for a few more seconds, muttering to himself before he slumped down against Wade’s lap, who was watching him with amusement. “So... yes?”

 

Peter looked away, taking a deep breath.  _ This is fucking insane.  _ **_Wade_ ** _ is fucking insane. Am I really going to do this? _

 

“ _ Fine. _ But- _ shit _ -God dammit Wade wait a second!”

 

“What?” Wade asked, exasperated. “Come on, let’s do this, baby boy! Don’t you want to come?”

 

“Can you not be so goddamn brash?” Peter squeaked. 

 

“No more waiting. The longer you stall, the less time we have.” Wade argued and Peter looked down. There was a pause for a second before Peter hesitantly ground his hips down against Wade’s thigh, the stimulation just barely there. Wade smirked behind his mask, satisfied. 

 

“Fuck, take off your mask. I want to watch your face.”

 

“Wade. We’re tied up.” Peter said in monotone 

 

“Fuck, yeah, Next time then?” Wade said. ' _ In your dreams' _ Peter thought.

 

Wade moved his thigh upward in a quick movement, much stronger than the previous and Peter sighed out in pleasure. 

 

“C’mon, make yourself feel good,” Wade urged.  Peter ground his hips down repeatedly against Wade’s thigh while Wade bucked upwards. His eyebrows were scrunched together in pleasure and he bit his lip to hold in his sounds. He couldn’t fucking  _ believe _ this was happening.

 

“Feel good?” Wade asked, triumph lacing his tone. 

  
“What do  _ you _ think?” Peter strained out, the onslaught of pleasure leaving him a bit breathless.

 

“You look so  _ good _ , fuck. You needed this so bad, huh? Does this feel better than your hand? Your pillow?”

“Shut  _ up _ Wade!” Peter hissed out, Unable to stop himself from moaning when he grinded just the right way. 

“You like my voice, I can tell you do. Have you thought about me before? Have you gotten off to me? I bet you have. What do you think about?” Wade rambled, amazed by the sight in front of him. Peter Parker, gorgeous lanky adorable Peter Parker was moaning and falling apart right in his lap. 

“I’m not answering that,” Peter replied a bit late, lost in pleasure. Wade was so god damn talkative even during sex. Peter wished he could say that he didn’t like it.

“Ahh, peter the prideful. Where’s your pride now, baby boy? While you’re moaning and whining, grinding yourself on my thigh. You like this, huh, being completely at the mercy of your pleasure.” Peter moaned involuntarily, his head hanging as he panted in pleasure. His hips stilled for a moment but Wade didn’t allow him a break, bucking and twisting his thigh into Peter’s cock. 

“I’ll have to see you on my cock on day. Maybe we could do it like this, with you riding my cock. I’d love to pin you down though, hold your hands above your head and just pound into you, watch you fall apart under me. You’d be so helpless, unable to think about anything but me, my cock, how good I’m making you feel.”

“Wade, oh fuck,” Peter whined out, the heat in the pit of his stomach intensifying. 

Peter leaned forward a bit, changing the angle and gasping with the next roll of his hips. It felt so good, so indescribably good, not just the grinding but Wade’s dirty words. The older man made him feel so small, so needy and helpless and Peter was high off the feeling. He wanted to cu so bad, but he didn’t want Wade to stop, wanted to feel like a slut under Wade’s touch for the rest of his life. 

“You want all that, don’t you. You want someone to take all your control away. Admit it,” Wade demanded. 

“Fuck  _ you _ .” Peter gasped out, hands clenching into fists behind him, desperate for something to hold on to. 

“C’mon, you want me to say it for you? You want me to tell you that you can’t even control yourself anymore? God, look at you, so helpless for me. I bet you want me to make you come over and over until you just can’t take it anymore, until you’re crying and you have to beg me to stop. Huh baby? Is that it?”

It was those words, the humiliating coursing through his veins, that threw Peter right over the edge.

“ _ Wade! _ ” He hissed, grinding down frantically as he came harder than he ever had before. He leaned forward, head rested against the older man’s shoulder as he rode through the waves of his orgasm. Wade worked him through it, moving along with his thrusts. 

When Peter came down, he simply sat, panting against Wade’s shoulder for a minute. He surprisingly didn’t feel embarrassed like he had expected to, and, for once, Wade was quiet.

Only for so long, though. 

“So, your place?” Wade asked, lifting his arms above his head and popping his back. Peter sat dumbfounded for a second before Wade smirked at him. “What, you really thought there was no way out of here? I always know my way out, baby.”

  
“I am going to  _ murder  _ you, Wade Wilson!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Go ahead and leave me a comment and tell me what you thought or if you have a suggestion for other things you want me to write.
> 
> NOTICE: If you're ever looking for updates on what I'm writing next or when I'm doing shit for this story, go follow me on twitter @creative-lester because that's where I post all my updates


End file.
